Verde Smeraldo
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Fidio Aldena, pemuda manis asal Itali ini yang akan homestay di Jepang untuk mendapatkan banyak pengalaman menarik disana. Juga... bertemu dengan seseorang yang menarik... -Fidio X Midorikawa- /WARNING: Shounen-Ai/


An **INAZUMA ELEVEN** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Slash/Drama  
**Pairing :** Fidio Aldena nan imut kiyut menggemaskan dengan seorang alien berambut es krim#ditimpuk  
**Bahasa :** Sorry! Can't Speak English. Aku cinta Bahasa Indonesia.  
**Disclaimer :** Seseorang yang jago troll :)a ...ok, AKIHINO! AKIHINO DARI LEVEL-5! #diralat sebelum kena timpuk part II  
**WARNING:** AU! Jadi hubungan chara disini ngga seperti di Animenya. Tapi ngga OOC kok :)

**Summary :** Fidio Aldena, pemuda manis asal Italy ini yang akan homestay di Jepang untuk mendapatkan banyak pengalaman menarik disana. Juga...bertemu dengan seseorang yang menarik...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**VERDE SMERALDO**  
by ALPUCAT  
_Beta_ by St. Chimaira

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Fidio POV**

.

.

.

Home stay?

Home stay itu apa?

Home stay itu sebenarnya seperti apa?

Yang aku tahu, kita akan pergi ke negeri orang lalu menumpang di rumah salah seorang penduduk yang akan menjadi wali kita disana selama beberapa waktu. Terkadang kita berpindah-pindah rumah tempat menumpang tergantung kebijakan dari pemilik acara tersebut. Itu teorinya, prakteknya aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Temanku, Rococo, baru saja home stay di Australia. Dia sangat bersemangat ketika bercerita mengenai pengalamannya home stay di negeri kangguru. Kapten little Gigant itu bercerita bagaimana dia mempelajari adat baru, budaya baru, juga mendapat banyak teman baru. Rococo mendesakku terus untuk mengikuti home stay, dan aku sendiri, menjadi semakin tertarik karena hal yang dikatakannya padaku. Aku yang sudah terlanjur penasaran akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan home stay selama liburan panjang besok.

"Aku akan homestay di Jepang, disana ada temanku."

Jelasku di telepon.

"_O__h baguslah. Lalu apa kau sudah dapat rumah home stay?"_

"Aku ingin tempat yang bisa membuatku belajar banyak hal, dan dia bilang dia tahu tempatnya."

"_T__hat's good. I wish you luck, Fidio. Jangan lupa oleh-oleh. Hahahah__a__."_

"Yeah~"

Mamoru, Endou Mamoru. Aku berkenalan dengannya beberapa tahun lalu saat ada kejuaran internasional sepak bola yang disebut FFI. Dia kiper yang hebat, aku sangat menghormatinya. Saat itu aku memang kalah dalam pertandingan, tapi suatu saat aku akan bertarung lagi dengannya dan menang. Walau Mamoru adalah orang Jepang, namun dari sejak pertandingan berakhir hingga sekarang kami masih rajin berkomunikasi. Dan aku sendiri memang penasaran dengan negeri sakura itu sendiri.

Aku menghubungi Mamoru untuk memberitahunya bahwa aku akan home stay di Jepang. Seperti kuduga, dia langsung menyambutku ideku dengan senang. Dia bahkan yang mengatur tempat aku menginap, juga berjanji akan membawaku keliling Jepang serta berkenalan dengan teman-temannya disana.

Hari pertama aku tiba di Jepang, Mamoru tidak membiarkanku istirahat dan langsung membawaku ke Inazuma tower yang merupakan tempat sangat special baginya. Dia juga membawaku ke tempat dimana dia sering melakukan latihan bola tambahan. Tempatnya tak jauh dari Inazuma tower dan memiliki pemandangan yang sangat indah. Menjelang sore, akhirnya Mamoru memutuskan untuk mengantar ke tempat dimana aku akan home stay.

"Nama tempatnya Sun Garden, kamu pasti suka berada disana, Fidio!" ucapnya, sementara aku hanya tersenyum.

Kami sampai di sebuah rumah ala Jepang kuno yang terlihat sangat nyaman. Tertulis 'SUN GARDEN' di tembok pagar sebelum masuk ke rumah tersebut. Dengan perlahan Mamoru mengetuk pintu dan tak lama pintu dibukakan oleh seorang perempuan yang menyambut kami dengan hangat.

"Endou-kun. Ah, ini pasti temanmu yang dari Italia itu?" tanyanya.

"Iya, Hitomiko-san! Dia yang akan menginap untuk 3 bulan ke depan!"

"Salam kenal, namaku Fidio Aldena. Biasa dipanggil dengan Fidio saja." Aku memberinya salam ala orang Jepang, yaitu dengan sedikit menunduk.

"Salam kenal Fidio-kun, namaku Kira Hitomiko, panggil saja aku Hitomiko ya. Aku adalah pemilik Sun Garden ini."

Saat Hitomiko-san mengajakku masuk, hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah banyaknya anak-anak yang berlarian kesana kemari. Aku terdiam, tentu saja. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa mereka adalah anak-anak Hitomiko-san sampai kemudian Mamoru menjelaskan padaku bahwa Sun Garden sebenarnya adalah tempat bagi anak yatim piatu. Dia minta maaf karena memilihkan tempat ini sebagai home stay dan menawarkan home stay di rumahnya jika aku tidak berkenan. Tapi tak masalah, menurutku ini bagus. Aku bisa belajar tentang adat anak-anak Jepang serta kebiasaan mereka di pagi hari. Maksudku, dengan tempat seperti ini pasti ada beberapa peraturan yang sebaiknya memang dipatuhi kan? Bukankah itu salah satu awal yang bagus untuk belajar budaya lain?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

Aku bangun pagi di hari keduaku di Jepang, di rumah home stay Sun Garden. Setelah merapikan diri, aku melaju ke arah dapur. Aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara seseorang yang sedang memasak dan juga suara anak-anak yang menunggu sarapan. Hebat sekali Hitomiko-san, pikirku.

"Selamat pagi Hitomiko...san?"

Bukan, bukan Hitomiko-san yang ada di depan kompor dan sedang menggoreng sarapan. Dia orang yang berbeda. Rambutnya berwarna hijau dan dikucir kuda, umurnya mungkin sama atau mungkin lebih muda dariku.

"Selamat pagi Fidio-kun... "kali ini Hitomiko-san yang sebenarnya muncul di belakangku, "...Midorikawa-kun."

Midorikawa, batinku.

"Hitomiko-nee, selamat pagi!" sapanya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya, "Eh? Ah! Kamu yang home stay disini, ya?"

Dengan sigap anak manis berambut hijau itu langsung meletakkan telur dan sosis goreng yang sudah matang itu ke piring dan mendekatiku.

"Namaku Midorikawa, Midorikawa Ryuuji. Salam kenal, ya."

"Aku Fidio Aldena, salam kenal juga."

Dan itulah awal dari semuanya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

Tidak terasa sudah 3 minggu aku menghabiskan waktuku di Jepang. Banyak hal yang aku pelajari disini. Misalnya tata cara makan, tata cara menyapa orang dan juga sapaan waktu. Aku juga melihat banyak hal. Sekolah, kuil, tarian, upacara minum teh, kimono, taiko dan masih banyak hal menarik lainnya.

Mamoru juga memperkenalkan teman-temannya padaku. Berkenalan dengan mereka benar-benar suatu hal yang bisa aku bilang luar biasa. Karena teman-teman Mamoru pun ternyata jauh dari yang aku bayangkan.

Pertama adalah Gouenji Shuuya, pemuda berambut putih ini sangat cool dan tenang. Dia selalu terlihat tampan dengan senyum dan suaranya yang tenang. Dia jugalah ace striker yang berada di team Mamoru dulu. Dibalik semua itu Gouenji ternyata seorang _si__s__com_ akut. Tapi Mamoru mengingatkanku bahwa hal itu rahasia, atau kami berdua bisa-bisa dikirim ke rumah sakit dengan Jurus Fire tornadonya.

Kedua, ada Kidou Yuuto. Pemuda ini mengingatkanku pada temanku di Italy, namanya Demonio. Entah kenapa mereka sangat mirip. Kidou selalu terlihat bersama dengan Sakuma Jirou dan Fudou Akio. Mamoru bilang mereka memang tinggal bersama. Kutebak karena mereka ingin menghemat pengeluaran, tapi ternyata bukan itu alasannya. Fudou mengikuti Kidou dan membuat pemuda berambut dread itu mau tidak mau menampung Fudou di apartemennya. Sakuma tidak senang dengan kehadiran Fudou dan dia memutuskan untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama sehingga bisa mengawasi kedua temannya. Terlepas dari itu, ada Genda Koujiro yang selalu memuja Sakuma dan berharap Sakuma mau tinggal dengan dirinya tapi selalu berakhir dengan penolakan.

Ketiga ada _beaut__ies__ and the beast_. Yah, aku menyebutnya begitu karena mereka memang terlihat seperti itu. Someoka sang _beast_, dan Fubuki kembar sang _beauties_. Aku kurang mengerti keadaannya, tapi Someoka selalu terlihat bersama dengan keduanya. Mamoru juga sudah menjelaskannya padaku. Fubuki Atsuya sang adik menaruh hati pada Someoka yang sebenarnya menyukai kakak kembarnya, Fubuki Shirou. Tapi Fubuki Shirou yang terlihat bermanja-manja dengan Someoka itu semata-mata untuk menjahili adiknya. Rasanya aku seperti melihat drama cinta segitiga.

Kemudian ada Handa Shin'ichi yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah fansku. Dia meniru model rambutku dan juga berusaha untuk bisa menjadi pemain sepak bola handal sepertiku. Aku sih tidak masalah, tapi kehebohannya ketika kami bertemu itu sungguh tidak terlupakan.

Mamoru juga membawaku ke tempatnya biasa melakukan part time, yaitu menjadi pelatih sepak bola bagi anak-anak SD. Dia mengenalkanku pada seorang anak yang berbakat bernama Matsukaze Tenma. Bocah dengan rambut coklat yang selalu nampak ceria dan optimis ini selalu diikuti temannya Tsurugi Kyosuke yang kata Mamoru, mulai bergabung dengan tim sepak bola karena tidak ingin Tenma direbut orang lain. Hahaha, cinta anak kecil yang aneh.

Ada juga anak yang pendiam dan mudah terharu bernama Shindo Takuto. Dia sering terlihat bersama dengan si manis Kirino Ranmaru. Kirino selalu terlihat menjaga Shindo terutama jika Shindou mulai meneteskan air mata. Mereka lucu sekali.

Tapi tidak hanya dari Mamoru saja aku mendapat banyak hal baru. Sejak hari aku bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Midorikawa, aku rajin menghabiskan waktu dan belajar berbagai hal darinya.

Midorikawa banyak bercerita tentang Sun Garden. Dia bilang bahwa dia besar di panti asuhan tersebut dan sekarang akan merawat anak-anak Sun Garden seperti bagaimana dulu dia dirawat. Dia juga memperkenalkanku pada Kira Hiroto, adik Hitomiko-san yang sedang belajar keras di universitas Tokyo agar bisa menjadi penerus keluarga perusahaan Kira. Midorikawa sendiri juga sedang belajar agar bisa menjadi asisten yang baik bagi Hiroto.

Semakin sering aku bersama dengannya, semakin aku suka memandangnya. Terutama senyumnya. Midorikawa memiliki mata yang hitam pekat dan tajam, sungguh indah. Rambutnya berwarna hijau segar yang selalu terikat ekor kuda. Lengkung senyum pun tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Yah, tidak ketika dia mulai mengomeli Hiroto yang malas mengurus pembelajaran bisnis perusahaan, tapi saat bersamaku dia selalu memperlihatkan senyum serta tawanya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

"Maaf kamu jadi harus membantuku, Fidio."

"Tidak masalah."

Sekarang aku sedang membantu Midorikawa membereskan kamarnya. Dia harus memisahkan benda-benda yang masih bisa dipakai dan yang tidak. Jika masih, maka dia dapat memberikan benda tersebut pada anak-anak Sun Garden. Jika tidak, maka harus dipisahkan lagi apakah masih bisa dijual atau memang harus dibuang. Midorikawa memintaku untuk membereskan lemari yang berisi benda-benda lama miliknya. Saat berusaha membereskan lebih dalam, aku menemukan sebuah foto dalam frame.

Foto yang... terlihat asing bagiku. Aku seperti mengenal anak dengan rambut hijau ala es krim itu. Aku sedikit tertawa dan rupanya tawaku itu ternyata di dengar oleh Midorikawa. Membuatnya berhenti dari pekerjaannya lalu menghampiriku untuk bertanya 'ada apa?'. Aku memperlihatkan foto yang kutemukan padanya dan dia lantas menjerit, mengambil foto itu dariku.

"Jangan tertawa!" teriaknya sambil malu-malu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku.

"...ini foto waktu aku, Hiroto dan yang lain waktu masih kecil..."

Caranya berbicara dengan nada malu-malu membuatku sangat gemas! Kenapa dia bisa begitu manis! Ditambah lagi dengan sikapnya yang membelakangiku sambil mendekap foto itu di dadanya. Kadang mencuri-curi pandang untuk melihat apakah aku masih menatapnya atau tidak.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan sampai rambutmu bisa berdiri begitu? Hahahaha."

"Sudah kubilang jangan tertawa!" Midorikawa kembali berbalik untuk mengomel, tentu masih dengan wajah malu-malunya, "Ini semua gara-gara kami bermain-main dengan produk baru."

"Produk baru?" Midorikawa mengangguk, "Ceritakan padaku."

Dia menaruh foto itu di lantai sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Ini semua gara-gara Hiroto!" itulah kata pertamanya, "Dia tiba-tiba saja datang membawa _Gransby_, itu gel rambut produk baru dari perusahaan Kira. Hiroto mengajak kami bermain salon-salonan."

Kemudian Midorikawa menunjuk ke salah seorang yang ada di foto itu, bertubuh tinggi dan berambut hitam, "Namanya Saginuma, dia adalah _onii-san_ kami semua dulu. Dia yang membuat semua model rambut yang kamu lihat ini." Jelasnya. Aku tahu kata itu, Onii-san berarti kakak laki-laki.

"Termasuk model rambut es krim yang kau gunakan?"

"Jangan dibahassss!" Gerutunya dan aku tidak bisa menahan tawa lagi. Cara Midorikawa mengekspresikan sesuatu sungguh unik dan menarik.

"Lalu ini, Hiroto." Midorikawa menunjuk seorang bocah berambut merah seperti api, "Dia menggunakan hampir semua isinya, juga Fuusuke." Kali ini dia menunjuk seorang bocah poker face berambut putih.

"Jadi kalian menghabiskan 1 botol gel itu?"

"Yah, dan yang paling kecil di antara kami, Haruya yang merah ini. Karena paling muda dia mendapat giliran terakhir dan sangat disayangkan dia hanya mendapat sisa. Makanya kami hanya bisa memakaikan gel itu sedikit dan jadilah rambut yang nampak seperti tulip ini!."

Seterusnya, Midorikawa menceritakan kenangan masa kecilnya. Tidak lupa berbagi pengalaman lucu dan momen-momen indah yang pernah dialami dalam hidupnya. Aku menikmati tatapan dan senyum pada wajah Midorikawa setiap dia bercerita. Mungkin memang bukan hal yang mewah, tapi bagiku sungguh menyenangkan untuk bisa menikmati momen indah seperti ini.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

"Fidio-kun kau didalam?"

Mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar, aku langsung beranjak dari kasur dan membukakan pintu. Ternyata Hiroto. Aku mempersilakannya masuk, dia langsung masuk dan menutup pintu kamarku dengan senyum lebar.

"Hai Hiroto, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Lihat ini!" dia memperlihatkan 2 lembar tiket ke arahku tetap dengan senyum yang sekarang semakin mengembang.

"Tiket?"

"Ini tiket untuk Inazuma Park, taman bermain yang paling terkenal disini."

"Ya? Lalu?"

Hiroto bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, malah mengubah senyumnya menjadi sebuah tawa 'ufufu' yang sangat khas dari dirinya. Dia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini Midorikawa sangat sibuk. Aku ingin dia bersenang-senang. Jadi aku minta pada ayah untuk membelikkan tiket Inazuma Park, dan ayah memberikannya padaku agar bisa pergi bersama Midorikawa."

"Lalu, kau ingin mengajak Midorikawa pergi, tapi kenapa bercerita hal itu padaku?"

"Oh ayolah Fidio-kun~" katanya lagi sambil menepuk pundakku, "sudah 1 bulan ini kau dekat dengan Midorikawa, kan? Bahkan Midorikawa tidak berhenti bercerita tentangmu ketika sedang bersamaku."

"Ya...lalu?" Aku kembali mengulang kata-kata.

Tiba-tiba Hiroto menyerahkan tiket itu sambil memaksaku untuk menerimanya. Dengan segan kuambil kedua tiket itu dari tangannya dan Hiroto segera meluncur menuju pintu, bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari kamar.

"Sukses~ Fidio-kun~" katanya sebelum menutup pintu dan kembali kudengar tawa 'ufufu' milik Hiroto dari luar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

Ternyata benar kata Hiroto. Semalam aku bertanya pada Midorikawa apakah ia mau pergi ke Inazuma Park karena aku memliki tiket untuk masuk kesana dan dia menyambutnya dengan sangat senang. Jadi, sekarang aku sedang berada di Inazuma Park dengan Midorikawa yang sangat bersemangat untuk mencoba setiap wahana permainan yang ada.

"Hey hey Fidio! Ayo naik jet-coaster!"

"Hey hey Fidio! Ayo masuk ke rumah hantu!"

"Hey hey Fidio! Apa kau pernah mencoba wahana air itu?"

"Hey hey Fidio! Merry-go-Round itu sangat menyenangkan loh!"

"Hey hey Fidio! Ayo beli gula-gula kapas!"

Midorikawa tidak berhenti untuk membawaku berputar-putar ke seluruh pelosok Inazuma Park. Hampir semua wahana dimainkan, dan hampir setiap menit dia bertanya padaku. Melihatnya berlarian kesana kemari dengan tawa yang menghiasi wajahnya itu membuatku tidak lelah walau terus berjalan tanpa berisitirahat barang sebentar saja.

Tapi kulihat kini yang lelah adalah Midorikawa. Setelah membeli permen kapas, kami berdua duduk di sebuah bangku taman.

"Fidio, terima kasih ya sudah membawaku kemari!"

"Sebenarnya aku mendapatkan tiket itu dari Hiroto."

"Hiroto?"

"Dia ke kamarku sebelum aku ke kamarmu untuk mengajakmu pergi. DIa memberikan tiket ini dan memintaku untuk mengajakmu."

"Oooh...mungkin Hiroto sibuk." Dia melahap suapan terakhir permen kapasnya dan berdiri, "yosh! Kali ini giliranmu untuk menentukan wahana permainnya!"

"Aku?"

Midorikawa menjawab dengan anggukan pasti.

"Baiklah...aku... aku ingin naik ferris wheel."

Dan disinilah kami. Di dalam ferris wheel no 10 berwarna hijau. Saat ini Midorikawa sedang menikmati indahnya pemandangan dari atas. Sementara aku menikmati Midorikawa yang memancarkan kebahagiaan. Karena bagiku, pemandangan disekitarku kalah jika dibandingkan dengan memandang dirinya.

Yang paling kusayangkan adalah kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Baik di ferris wheel saat itu, maupun waktu home stay-ku di Jepang ini. Karena tidak terasa hanya tinggal seminggu lagi dan aku harus pulang kembali ke Italia.

Ada perasaan senang untuk bisa kembali ke rumah, tapi juga rasa sedih karena harus berpisah.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

"Fidio?"

Terdengar ketukan dan suara Midorikawa. Dengan cepat kutinggalkan apa yang sedang kukerjakan untuk membukakan pintu. Kulihat Midorikawa dan Mamoru yang ternyata ada bersamanya.

"Hey Fidio!" sapa Mamoru, "Sebelum kau pulang, bagaimana kalau satu pertandingan?"

Katanya sambil memberikan bola sepak padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan senyum dan senang hati meng-iya-kan ajakan Mamoru. Dari awal aku memang berniat melakukan tanding ulang dengannya kan? Pertandingan kali ini tidak hanya berlangsung antara aku dan Mamoru. Gouenji, Kidou, Fudou, Someoka dan Fubuki kembar pun ikut bermain. Hiroto juga ikut sebagai mid fielder, kata Mamoru dia adalah pemain yang berbakat tapi tidak ikut bergabung dalam tim karena kesibukkannya belajar.

Pertandingan berlangsung sangat seru. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa selain yang aku lawan dulu, Jepang masih memiliki banyak pemain berbakat yang sangat disayangkan karena mereka tidak ikut bergabung dengan tim nasional. Fudou dan Kidou adalah jenius dalam strategi, berkali-kali mereka bisa membaca gerakanku. Sang adik, Fubuki Atsuya memiliki tendangan yang kuat dan kakaknya Fubuki Shirou adalah defender yang hebat.

"Hey Fidio-kun." Panggil Hiroto, "Kau harus lihat tendangan Midorikawa."

"Eh? Midorikawa juga main bola?" tanyaku.

"Diam kau Hiroto!" bentak Midorikawa.

"Aku ingin lihat..." kataku padanya.

"Tunjukkan saja padanya Astro Break-mu itu Midorikawa!" kali ini Mamoru juga memohon pada Midorikawa.

Belum Midorikawa sempat menjawab, Gouenji sudah melemparkan bola ke arahnya. Dia menangkap bola itu, menahan dengan dadanya dan membiarkannya memantul ke tanah. Jauh di depannya Mamoru sudah siap untuk menerima tendangan dari Midorikawa. Dengan tarikan nafas yang panjang Midorikawa pun akhirnya melakukan tendangan Astro Break yang terlihat sangat cantik bagiku.

"Wow...kau hebat sekali, Midorikawa!" Pujiku dengan memberikan tepukan tangan ringan untuknya.

"Tidak kalah dari _Odin Sword_, kan~?" Candanya.

Pertandingan pun dilanjutkan dengan tambahan Midorikawa sebagai anggota tim-ku. Kelincahan Midorikawa berhasil membuat tim kami mencetak gol tapi juga berhasil membuatku selalu tidak sadarkan diri karena terlalu kagum padanya. Aku tidak peduli kalah atau menang. Nampaknya juga tidak ada yang peduli. Kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang bersama. Aku sendiri ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi dengan mereka semua.

"Karaoke?" tanya Sakuma tiba-tiba pada kami semua sambil membagikan minuman.

"Ide yang bagus." Jawab Goenji.

"YOSH!" seperti biasa, Mamoru langsung berdiri dengan penuh antusias. Semangatnya membuatku tidak percaya bahwa dia baru saja melakukan 3 set pertandingan, "Ayo kita semua pergi karaoke!"

"Kau yakin? Kita semua bau keringat!" sela Midorikawa.

"Tidak apa, kan hanya ada kita saja di ruangan itu nanti." Jelas Hiroto.

"Menurutku pasti seru bisa karaoke bersama." Kali ini aku berpendapat.

Dan diputuskan kami semua akan berkaraoke. Tanpa mandi tanpa ganti pakaian, kami langsung melaju ke tempat karaoke, memesan satu tempat dan langsung memulai karaoke.

Nyanyian dibuka oleh Endou. Begitu masuk dia langsung menyambar mic dan memilih lagu dan menyanyikannya lagu yang berjudul '_Secret Rendesvous_'.

"Egao ga aru kara, oh yeaaah, allllllright~!" dia menyanyikan lagu itu dengan semangat dan sangat bagus. Sebagai seorang _Soccer freak_, siapa sangka Mamoru punya suara yang luar biasa?

"Ryuusei ni nare~..." setelah mamoru, giliran Hiroto mengambil alih mic dan bernyanyi. Setelah itu Someoka menyanyikan lagu yang jelas terdengar ditujukan untuk Fubuki kakak dan segera dibalas oleh Fubuki adik dengan menyanyikan lagu untuk Someoka. Sedangkan Fubuki kakak justru memilih untuk menyanyi lagu enka.

"Fidio giliranmu!" Mamoru memberikan mic padaku.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyanyikan lagu yang mungkin sedang terkenal kalau di daerah west..."

"Lagu apa itu?" tanya Midorikawa padaku.

"One Thing, dinyanyikan oleh One Direction."

Setelah kupilih lagu dan musik mulai mengalun aku pun mulai bernyanyi di depan. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk bernyanyi mengarah pada Midorikawa. Tapi tanpa sadar memang itulah yang aku lakukan.

"...but i need that one thing, and you've got that one thing."

Begitu lagu ini selesai aku mengembalikan mic dan langsung kembali duduk. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku, berharap agar tidak ada yang sadar dan menganggapnya sebagai spontanitas gerakan saat bernyanyi. Namun sepertinya Hiroto menyadarinya dan segera memberikan mic pada Midorikawa, menyuruhnya bernyanyi.

"Midorikawa bagaimana kalau kau nyanyikan salah satu lagu favoritmu itu."

"Yup! Aku memang ingin menyanyi lagu itu!" katanya dan langsung memposisikan diri di depan.

Dengan segera lantunan lagu berputar, kebiasaan Midorikawa untuk menarik nafas sebelum melakukan apapun. Aku pribadi memang penasaran lagu apa yang akan dibawakannya.

"Just be friend~ all we gotta do~ just be friend~"

Sementara aku hanya bisa diam.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

Tidak sampai 2 hari lagi aku akan kembali ke Italia, sementara aku masih membereskan ulang barang-barangku. Aku harus benar-benar mengecek apakah yang ingin aku bawa pulang dan apakah titipan dari teman-teman serta keluarga sudah aku dapatkan semua? Untungnya aku masih punya 1 hari untuk membeli apa yang butuhkan. Kututup koperku dan kembali berpikir, dalam 2 hari aku akan berpisah dengan Midorikawa... tapi entah kenapa setelah pergi karaoke beberapa hari yang lalu... aku tidak sesedih dulu lagi. Apa karena lagu itu?

"Fidio kau sibuk?"

Karena aku tidak menutup pintu, aku tidak mendengar suara ketukan dan dapat langsung melihat Midorikawa yang berdiri sambil membawa buku catatan. Aku mempersilakannya masuk dan dia langsung duduk di sebelahku, membuka sebuah buku catatan sambil membentangkan sebuah peta.

"Kariya ada tugas sekolah mengenai peta Eropa..."

Tentu saja aku kenal dengan Kariya, salah satu anak yang tinggal di Sun Garden.

"Jadi aku ingin minta tolong..."

Aku tersenyum dan tentu saja menyanggupi permintaan Midorikawa. Karena mungkin inilah permintaan terakhir yang dia ajukan padaku, aku pun akan membantunya dengan senang hati seperti biasa.

Aku menjelaskan 1-1 negara bagian Eropa sementara Midorikawa menuliskannya di buku. Aku tahu aku harus memperhatikan peta tersebut agar tidak salah ketika menunjuk dan menyebutkan nama daerah. Tapi yang aku perhatikan justru ketika Midorikawa bermain-main dengan rambutnya yang terjatuh di samping pipinya. Dia akan memainkannya, memutar-mutarnya dengan jemari sebelum kemudian melemparnya ke belakang dan menunggu hingga terjatuh lagi.

"Ke-kenapa menatapku?"

Midorikawa sadar bahwa aku terlalu lama menatapnya dan bertanya, tentu dengan wajah judes yang selalu nampak lucu bagiku.

"Sepertinya kau terganggu dengan rambutmu?"

"Ah...tidak kok...memang aku bermaksud untuk memotongnya. Hanya saja belum ada waktu."

"Bukannya sayang kalau dipotong?"

"Lalu harus bagaimana dong?"

Aku meminta Midorikawa untuk mengubah posisinya yang tidur di lantai menjadi posisi duduk. Begitu dia berada dalam posisi itu, aku memainkan jemariku di rambutnya, mencoba untuk mengikatnya seperti yang pernah diajarkan oleh salah seorang teman padaku. Menyanggulnya ke atas.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku.

Midorikawa seperti merasa asing dengan model rambut barunya. Dia meraba rambutnya sambil mencari cermin, mencoba melihat model rambut yang baru saja aku berikan untuknya. Setelah melihat dirinya di kaca, dia kembali meraba rambutnya itu.

"Terma kasih, Fidio." Katanya dengan senyum.

Setidaknya kenangan terakhirku adalah yang terbaik.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

"Jadi kau pulang dengan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

"Seenaknya saja!"

Saat ini aku sudah kembali ke rumah dan sedang menikmati teh hangat di sore hari bersama dengan temanku, Edgar. Aku sedang menceritakan padanya keadaanku ketika home stay di Jepang. Dia sekarang tahu hampir segalanya, termasuk seluruh kejadian dengan Midorikawa.

"Seriuslah, Fidio!" Katanya, "Kau tidak menyesal?"

"Tidak, dia sudah menjawab secara tidak langsung saat itu."

"Oh please. Itu kan hanya karena kebetulan dia ingin menyanyikan lagu itu. Mana mungkin dia berpikir untuk menyanyikannya untukmu."

"Aku tahu. Entah kenapa aku ingin menganggapnya begitu."

Edgar hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menyeduh teh jasmine hangat di depannya.

"Tapi..." kataku perlahan, "waktu dia mengantarku ke bandara...dia bilang kalau dia akan menungguku."

"Menunggu?"

Kuberikan anggukan kecil, "Dia tidak menjelaskan menunggu apa, entah kembalinya aku ke Jepang...atau...entahlah."

Dalam hitungan detik Edgar tertawa kecil. Dan aku sudah tahu bahwa dia memang akan melakukannya, jadi aku tetap tenang dengan teh jasmine-ku sendiri. Menyeruputnya perlahan sambil menikmati sore yang indah.

"Hey, Fidio, bagaimana kalau kita pergi karaoke!"

"Ha?"

"Aku akan mengundang Terrace! "

"Sekarang?"

"Tentu kenapa tidak?"

Aku menghabiskan tetes teh terakhir dari gelasku sambil memberikan senyum terbaik sebelum menjawab. "Baiklah..."

Selama Edgar sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya, aku hanya memandang ke langit. Benar kata temanku, Rococo. Home stay memang membawa banyak pengalaman baru. Budaya baru, teman baru, dan khusus bagiku aku mendapat sebuah hal yang tidak bisa kujelaskan bahkan dalam tulisan. Yang bisa aku pastikan adalah pengalaman ini sangat berharga. Bahkan akan selalu berharga baik ketika aku menjalaninya sekarang, maupun untuk ke depannya nanti.

Ya, itulah pengalamanku 3 bulan home stay di Jepang.

Di Sun Garden.

Bertemu dengannya.

Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Verde Smeraldo.

**END**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N**: Hai.. Haiii.. lagi2 aku dapet titipan fic dari Alpucat! :9  
Fic ini tercipta gara2 event Inazuma chit chat FB di liocott yang begitu dramatis antara Fidio dan Midorikawa #sungguh pairing yang crack #sayapun bingung  
Karena udah ditulis AU di atas, udah ngga usah dibilangin lagi ya kenapa Fidio, terrace dan Edgar bisa satu negara. trus Atsuya masih hidup dll dll #pemalas

Maaf kali ini kebanyakan narasi, bahkan Karakter yang ada ngga diceritain. Otomatis kalian harus nonton dulu sebelum mengerti (in case kalau yang baca ini belum nonton InaIre)  
Plus Saking banyak kata, cape juga bacanya. maaf kalau ada Typo or apa.. tolong kasih tau aja, nanti aku perbaikin Q_Q

Oh Iya, Verde Smeraldo artinya "Green Emerald" :'D  
Terus saya bingung mau komen apalagi, saya yang masih beta reader tunggal sangat ngga jago basa-basi nih...#lazycryplz

Mohon dukungan + **R&R** jika berkenan ya XDDD


End file.
